mmfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Moshi Monsters Poseable Figures
Moshi Monsters Poseable Figures are.. well, poseable figures. Each one would cost £5.99 and would be made by Jakks Pacific. Each one comes with a unique accessory and would be available in Toys R Us, Smyths, Justice and many more. More popular characters are distributed more than less popular characters. Each wave of figures has one limited edition figure. 6 inch figures are £6.99. Wave 1 - Monsters *Katsuma - 5 inch figure, articulation in head, arm, feet, hands. Karate Headband included (can be tightened onto head). *Poppet - 4 inch figure, articulation in head, arm, feet, hands. Mr. Snoodle included. *Furi - 5 inch figure, articulation in arm, feet, hands (hands are open). Spamburger included. *Diavlo - 3 inch figure, articulation in arm, feet, hands. Marshmallow on stick included. *Luvli - 4 inch figure, articulation in stem, feet, wings, arm. Feather Boa included. *Zommer - 5 inch figure, articulation in head, feet, arms, hands. Eyeball included. *Buster Bumblechops - 4 inch figure, articulation in head, arm, feet, hands, cane. The All-New Moshlings Collector's Guide included. *Roary Scrawl - 4 inch figure, articulation in head, arm, feet, hands. Waldo included. *LIMITED EDITION - Wobble-ade Buster - 4 inch figure, articulation in head, arm, feet, hands (open for wobble-ade). Wobble-ade included. Wave 2 - C.L.O.N.C. *Dr. Strangeglove - 5 inch figure, articulation in head, arm, feet, hands, cane. Fishlips included. *Sweet Tooth - 4 inch figure, articulation in head, arm, feet, hands. Cherry Bomb included. *Frau Now BrownKau - 6 inch figure, articulation in head, arm, feet, hands. R.O.F.L included. *Big Chief Tiny Head - 6 inch figure, articulation in head, arm, feet, hands. Creepy Cola Crush included. *Sassafras - 5 inch figure, articulation in arm, feet, hands. Game Host Ned included. *Biggie Diddles - 6 inch figure, articulation in arm, feet, hands. Marcel included. *Sprokett - 6 inch figure, articulation in head, arm, hands, feet. Robo Quack included. *Hubbs - 3 inch figure, articulation in head, arms, hands. Robotling Pooky included. *LIMITED EDITION - Strangeglove In Movie Robe - 5 inch figure, articulation in head, arm, feet, hands, cane. The Great Moshling Egg Included. Wave 3 - RoxStars *Blingo - 3 inch figure, articulation in head, arm, feet, hands, tail. GoldiRox included. *Zack Binspin - 3 inch figure, articulation in head, arm, feet, hands. Phone Bill included. *Big Bad Bill - 4 inch figure, articulation in staff, arm, feet, hands. Gummy included. *Bobbi Singsong - 4 inch figure, articulation in head, arm, feet, hands. Mantra included -a piece of paper reciting it-. *Missy Kix - 5 inch figure, articulation in head, arm, feet, hands. Scamp included. *Beau Squiddly - 4 inch figure, articulation in head, arm, feet, hands. Cavi-argh included. *Ziggy - 3 inch figure, articulation in head, arm, feet, hands. Jar Of Glitter included. *Baby Rox - 3 inch figure, articulation in head, arm, feet, hands. Bottle Of Milk included. *LIMITED EDITION - Sweet Tooth Zack - articulation in arm, head, feet, hands. Hypno-Guitar included. Wave 4 *Ellie - 5 inch figure, articulation in head, arm, feet, hands. Fez Owl included. *Billy Bob Baitman - 4 inch figure, articulation in arm, feet, hands. Boot for fishing pole included. *Marty - 3 inch figure, articulation in arm, gramophone, feet. Movie Reel included. *Babs - 4 inch figure, articulation in arm, head, feet, hands. Wall Scrawl included. *Dewy - 5 inch figure, articulation in arm, head, feet, hands. Bowler Ball included. *Moe - 5 inch figure, articulation in arm, head, feet, hands. Party Plinth included. *Snozzle - 4 inch figure, articulation in feet. Squishy head. Green included. *Tamara Tesla - 5 inch figure, articulation in feet, arm, head, hands. Ghost Zapper included. *LIMITED EDITION - Auntie Wobbleson - 4 inch figure, articulation in feet. Squishy head. Snail-Ale included. Gallery Wave One 1 Katsuma.png | 1 - Katsuma 2 Poppet.png | 2 - Poppet 3 Furi.png | 3 - Furi 4 Diavlo.png | 4 - Diavlo 5 Luvli.png | 5 - Luvli 6 Zommer.png | 6 - Zommer 7 Buster Bumblechops.png | 7 - Buster Bumblechops 8 Roary Scrawl.png | 8 - Roary Scrawl Category:Merchandise